Hetalia Host Club
by Canadianotaku2001
Summary: What happens when the nations from hetalia meet the boys and girl(?) from the host club at Ouran Academy and try to keep the fact their nations a secret? How far downhill can this bring everyone? Find out when you read this story! Rated teen obviously because of Romano and his colourful language and I'm a bit paranoid. No ships… yet.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW CROSSOVER! YAY! I'm not very good with Japan and Sweden's Rs and 's so please don't hate me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED HETALIA AND OHSHC BUT SADLY I DONT... ;-; **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Excuse me, Japan. But why do we have to go to this school at your place? It seems a little bit... Flamboyant." England was staring at a bunch of pictures of a school the nations were going to attend the day after. All of them were sitting in a room where they were having a World Meeting at Japan's house.

"Yeah the British dude is right! Why is it so colourful?! I wasn't expecting that from you!" America was saying pretty much what everyone was thinking.

"America I don't know ry the schoor is so corourfur. But I must ask you to refrain from using your country names and keeping the fact we are nations a secret. There is not much reft to say an re have an earry day tomorrow so you are dismissed." Japan dismissed them and they headed off to their rooms.

"Germany! Germany! Our rooms are next to each others isn't that cool!?" The Italian was ecstatic about having a room right beside his friend's.

"Ja, it is Italia." Germany responded before walking into his room.

* * *

"Did you hear about the new students that are coming today?" Kyoya asked the host club and pointed out the window to a large group of students which most of them were dressed in military uniforms that looked like they were used in the world war or something.

"Yeah. There's lots of new students all the time, why are you so interested in those particular students?" Haruhi was confused by why Kyoya was so interested in this particular group.

"According to the information I have on them they are from all around the world. What is even more interesting is that lots of them are family but from different countries or across the country. But there is also one thing that makes me even more interested."

"What is it dear, Mommy." Tamaki was watching all of them walk into the school.

"The amount of info I have on them is very limited." Before he could turn around Tamaki was already gone and the rest of the host club just shrugged and walked down to the main entrance.

* * *

The host club met with the new students at the entrance. "HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY WAY YOU BASTARDOS!?" A certain Italian yelled.

"We are the Ouran Academy Host Club! I am the host club's founder and king Tamaki Suoh!" Tamaki totally ignored the Italian's angry outburst. The bell rang through the halls "Oh well! Introductions later!"

"Romano! You shouldn't use such language in a school!" Spain scolded.

"Oh shut up, Tomato Bastard!"

* * *

**YAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! How did you like it? REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! But most importantly REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The host club all sat together at lunch and looked around the room for the new students and came together with a few groups:

The Asians

The 5 Weird Guys Who Are Obsessed with Furniture **(You know who I'm talking about)**

The Italians and Germans

The Russian and The Three Guys Who Are Scared Of Him

The Half Invisible Boy and His Teddy Bear (?)

And a bunch more

Soon enough lunch was over and they headed back to class but not without Tamaki yelling "You shady twins better not touch my Haruhi!"

* * *

School ended and the boys headed back to Music Room 3.

Japan was giving the nations a tour of the school and they got to music room 3. "This is the third music room. It is sort of abandoned."

"What do you mean by sort of?!" Switzerland ask-yelled.

"There is crub that takes prace here. It is carred the host crub." Japan opened the doors and rose petals swirled around and there was a silhouette of 6 wait no 7 people that slowly turned into actual people.

"Oh look it's the new kids from earlier!" Honey chirped.

"Hello! I am Tamaki that's Kyoya, that's Honey, that's Mori, that's Hikaru and Kaoru and that is Haruhi! Ok now that our introductions are over who are you?"

"One question before we start! Is Haruhi a girl?" Italy asked with a confused expression.

"WHAT HARUHI A GIRL?! THATS INSANITY! WHY WOULD YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A GIRL?!" Tamaki didn't want anyone finding out Haruhi's little secret.

"Número Uno she looks like a chica, Número dos you just called her daughter. Oh and by the way I am Sp— I mean Antonio." Spain introduced himself.

'Why did he get so confused about his own name? He started to say something that started with a S and a P but his name starts with a A and an N. Very peculiar.' Kyoya thought to himself.

"Je m'appelle Francis." France said next.

"I am the awesome Gilbert!" 'That felt weird to say Gilbert instead of Prussia.' Prussia thought to himself.

"I'm Feliciano and this is my fratello Lovino!"

"I'm Ludwig."

"Konnichiwa I am Kiku Honda."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! But you can call me the hero!"

"I'm M-Matthew..." Canada introduced himself but was barely audible.

"I'm B'rw'ld 'nd th's 's m' w'fe, T'no."

"Berwald don't make jokes like that!" Finland looked up at Sweden but he just glared at him.

"I'm Erik."

"Lukas."

"I'm Mikkel!" **(It's Denmark's name according to the wiki. So please correct me if it's wrong)**

"My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"It would be nice to know all your names but we are going to have customers soon." Haruhi interrupted.

"Customers?" One of the new students near the back asked.

"Well as you know we are a host club! It is a club where young men with way to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands!" Tamaki said like he had said it everyday.

"We shourd rearry finish our tour." Japan started leading the group down the hall.

* * *

"Did you guys find that Antonio weird?" Kyoya asked the hosts.

"Yeah he acted" "like he forgot his own name." The twins said in unison.

"I don't care! I want them to be hosts!" Tamaki declared.

"Of course you do, senpai." Haruhi facepalmed.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALMOST BLEW OUR COVER!" Romano yelled at Spain

"No matter how much I disagree with the way he said it. It is true we can't call ourselves by nations while we're in the school." England said.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I started saying it!" Spain threw his hands up like he was surrendering. But then all of them felt like they were being watched which sent shivers up their spines but they just ignored it.

* * *

**I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! Who's watching them?! **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! Just so you know the more you guys like, follow and review the faster I'll post new chapters and maybe if my stories get enough love the chapters will be longer! I was told by a few people that Iceland is in fact named Emil Steilsson in most fanfics and Denmark is named Mathias Køhler. I will also use POVs in some parts.**

* * *

"Romano! Romano!" Italy seemed to be in a panic.

"What is it?!"

"I can't find any pasta!"

'This is why he was rushing? Damn fratello...' Romano thought to himself. "We'll have some pasta when we get home."

"Really?" Italy seemed to have just flipped his mood in a matter of 1 second when he heard the word pasta.

* * *

The host club was operating like normal (when they don't have customers). Haruhi said something that sent Tamaki to his emo corner, Honey was eating cake, Mori was sitting with Honey but was emotionless like always, the twins were practicing their 'brotherly love' act, but where was Kyoya?

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I was watching the new students and decided to watch the Italians for awhile. Something strange happened though. The one with brighter hair, Feliciano I believe called the one with darker hair, Lovino, 'Romano' but that's a place in Italy. I obviously had to write this down in my notebook. I think I'm going to watch these students a little bit longer.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

So I was looking around and I noticed that everyone was here but one person, Kyoya. He seemed to be suspicious of the new students so I believe he's probably went to spy on them. That creep. Does he even know what privacy is? Sometimes I wish he would give people privacy. But I will admit that me along with the rest of the club that we are wondering about Antonio's slip of the tongue when introducing himself and how all of them despite being from around the world know each other. Even some of them are related! How does that work?!

Anyways I decided to tell the rest of the host club he had left. "Hey guys, I think Kyoya left."

"Mommy dear left?!" Typical Tamaki. So we left down the hall to look for him.

* * *

**Author POV with Iceland and Norway**

"Norway, your still at the big brother thing?!" Iceland exclaimed.

"Now shut up and say my name." Norway was not backing down until Iceland said big brother.

"No."

"Say it."

"Not saying it."

"Big brother."

"Never."

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

erI noticed the student from Iceland and the one from Norway were together. I caught them in the middle of their conversation Emil wasn't wanting to do something and Lukas was was the one wanting him to do it.

"Say it."

"Not saying it."

"Big brother."

"Never."

He wanted Emil to call him big brother? Despite Lukas being from Norway and Emil being from a totally different country? Hmm better move onto the next group.

* * *

**Author POV with Germany and Italy**

"Germany! Germany!"

"What is it, Italy?" Germany was slightly annoyed already he didn't want it to show though. It was obviously going to be about pasta.

"Romano said I can have pasta when we go back home~!"

"Italy, why would I need to know?"

"Your my friend! Ve~"

Cue author being author. FACE PALM!

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

Mommy dear, where could you be?! You better not be spying on somebody! Or setting up cameras in our daughter's home! We raced down the hall and came across Ludwig and Feliciano but not without hearing a part of their conversation.

"Romano said I can have pasta when we get home."

Romano is a place in Italy. Why did he talk about it like it was a person telling him something. I don't think I'll have to tell the rest about this though. Considering they probably heard too. And they say I'm stupid.

* * *

**They host club is suspicious. Kyoya is spying on people. How will everything end up? Tell me any POVs you want! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's POV do want in the next chapter? What other nations should I add? REVIEW! Anyways I need Sweden to do the disclaimer!**

**Sweden: C'n'd'an't'ku2001 d'esn't 'wn h't'l'a 'r OHSHC**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Mori POV**

• • •

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

So long story short we're looking for Kyoya and we ran past Feliciano and Ludwig and Feliciano said something about Romano which is a place in Italy. The funny thing about it though isn't the fact that he was talking about Italy but he was talking about it like it was a person. Weird.

Anyways we finally found Kyoya. As expected he was on his laptop and writing in his little black notebook. I swear he loves those things more than his own family!

"Hello." He didn't even look up from his laptop... "Do you know anything about the new students?"

* * *

**Author POV with The Baltics (No Russia though ;-;)**

"Estonia, I've seen that Kyoya around the other nations. Should we be worried?" Lithuania asked Estonia.

"Yes I have seen him around the other nations often. We should be careful about that, he might have the rest of the club suspicious of us too. America helped me find the person who hacked into my blog that time, I really thought it was Russia but he could probably still help us with hacking into Kyoya's laptop so we can see if he has anything about us in it."

"E-Estonia, w-what i-if h-he c-catches u-us?" Latvia was nervous to hear Estonia's plan.

* * *

**Author POV with America and England**

"Hey, Britain!"

"Alfred, when we are at school you can't call me by my country name."

"British dude."

"No."

"Iggy."

"You know my damn human name you wanker! It's Arthur!"

"Artie." This time America was snickering but not for long

* * *

**Honey POV**

So we ran past Alfred and Arthur but Arthur said something funny I don't get it! He also used language that should not be used in a school! Bad Arthur! Anyways he said "human name" what's that supposed to mean? Is he not a human? Oh well the others can figure it out for me I guess!

* * *

***gasp* Now we know both sides are suspicious of each other! Even Honey caught on! Anyways review and tell me who's POV you want or what nations should come in the story too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I decided there won't be any POVs in ****_this_**** chapter, but don't worry about upcoming chapters. Anyways it's Canada's turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Canada: Canadianotaku2001 does not own hetalia or OHSHC... *turns transparent***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The host club had discussed everything that they found weird about the new 'students'. "So who do you think they are?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"I actually don't know." Kyoya responded. 'Kyoya doesn't know?! It's the apocalypse!' The rest of the club thought.

"They're robots!"

"Honey, I don't think they're robots." Haruhi said.

* * *

"America, we should be heading back home to get to the meeting, eh" Canada told his brother.

"Fine! The meeting is gonna be boring as hell though..." America complained as they headed to Japan's house. Then all the way there America was talking on and on about how he's the hero and hamburgers.

'Thank god there's Japan's house! One more second and I would've ran into the middle of the street!' Canada thought to himself as they approached the house.

"Herro America and Canada. We have been waiting."

"Sorry dude! But who cares, I'm the hero!" America laughed to himself. 'Typical...' Canada thought to himself.

"We're sorry, Japan..." Canada apoligized.

* * *

"You found what out?!" England exclaimed at the meeting.

"The host club, especially that Kyoya kid. They're onto our little secret." Estonia answered.

"You call secret little, da?" Russia creepily asked Estonia. Of course the 3 Baltic States jumped back 20 feet.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short and I didn't update in a while I just ran out of ideas... Darn you writers block! Anyways this is the end of the chapter... See you later!**


End file.
